


【相二竹马】献祭

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -没啥逻辑只是想要自己爽-oocoocoocooc-有关信仰之类的纯属瞎写，如果冒犯到了告诉我但是别骂我（x
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

身着白色浴衣的二宫跪坐在地上，等待着圣父最后的祝祷。

圣父将手轻轻搭在二宫的额头上，之后便开始低声念起祷词：“被主所眷顾的孩子，愿你忘记世俗的欲望，全心全意地成为主的奴仆，为这片大地带来新的希望。”

完成祷告的圣父回身沾取了些许朱砂，指腹轻轻擦过对方柔软的眼睑，在一身素色的二宫脸上留下了一抹艳丽的痕迹。

“祝福你，我的孩子。”

完成祝祷，二宫站起身来，向圣父微微欠身之后，随着旁边的随从一起离开了。

尽管二宫看上去毕恭毕敬的样子，但是如果说实话的话，他其实并不相信神的存在的。可他是被教会收养的孤儿，平日里却也不得不作出一副毕恭毕敬的模样来，不仅成功的骗过了所有人，而且还因为他的虔诚而被选作被献祭的祭品，成为了主的奴仆。

二宫并不清楚“奴仆”的真实含义，他们所学习的教义上也只说这是一份光荣的职责，将为这片大陆带来新的希望，可具体这份“职责”所指的东西，二宫并不清楚会是什么，只能盲目地跟着这些随从一起完成这些繁复的流程。

献祭的流程倒也的确繁复，今天二宫已经前前后后洗了三个澡，接受了五次祝祷，还换了七次不同的服装，不过好在圣文中记载的献祭仪式到圣父的祝祷就算结束，长时间生活在教会中的他已经恢复了平时有点吊儿郎当的模样，猫着背问旁边的随从什么时候可以回去休息。

“还有最后几个步骤没有完成。”现在二宫的身份已经不是平时的那个二宫和也，作为被献祭的祭品，这些仆从自然是不敢怠慢的，就连称谓都发生了变化。

“可是圣文上不是说圣父的祝祷就是结束了吗。”

“之后的事情，就不用所有人都知道了。”随从毕恭毕敬地这样说道，把二宫带入房间之后却把人直接捂住口鼻弄晕了过去。

“之后发生的事情只要您一个人清楚就足够了。”

二宫再次醒来的时候还有些头晕，一点点找回意识的时候才发现自己的身子被完全用绳子所束缚住，半强迫地保持着祈祷的姿势，浑身赤裸地跪坐在圣像前，像是在祈祷，又像是在乞怜。

“这是在做什么？”二宫喃喃地问道，声音嘶哑，却也没有在期待着任何人的回应。

“这才是真正的献祭礼，我的孩子。”

出乎二宫意料的是，有一个男声这样回答了他的问题，不像是年迈的圣父的声音，但二宫却又想不到任何其他人会这样称呼自己。但是他太累了，他不想去和身上的那些细绳角力，只得这样低着头，和那个回答他问题的男人交流着。

“可是我太累了，保持这个姿势也是，让我休息一下吧。”

“这个不难。”二宫听到对方这样回答他，踱步走到他的身旁，像是圣父为他祝祷那般，把手轻轻搭在他的额前。二宫能感受到对方冰凉的手指，却又奇妙的注入了一股温暖的力量，疲惫感被渐渐抽离，取而代之的是另外一种奇怪的感受。

“好奇怪，我觉得好奇怪。”二宫这样说道。

“所以说，这才是真正的献祭礼，我的孩子。”随着这个声音，二宫感受到身体上的绳子开始渐渐消失，不是被解开，被剪断，而是真正意味上的消失，他不知道自己已经保持这个姿势多久，少了束缚之后却也不能轻易地挪动自己的手脚，就像是被完全困在了这个姿势之中一般。

“真正的献祭到底是什么？”

“你会知道的，不过在那之前，你还是要先知道我的身份为妙。”那个男声这样说道，似乎是用一种无形的力量帮助二宫抬起了头，“这个自我介绍的台词每次说都会很奇怪，不过我是你们所信仰的神。”

“而献祭，则是你为我诞下下一任圣父之前所必须的准备。”

“我的孩子，把你交给我吧。”

等等等等，尽管二宫总被称作这个教会中最聪明的那个孩子，但是现在的这个信息量实在是太大了，导致他一时间完全反应不过来刚刚那个疯子在说些什么。

“你就是神？”二宫这样问道，他已经被人放在了石台上，而身下的石头却不似想象中的那般冰凉，温润的触感让人很容易放松下来。

“对，就是我。”这人一边认认真真地回答二宫的问题，一边抓着他的脚踝，把他的双腿打开——说句实话，任谁被突然告诉这个长得有点帅的流氓就是他们所信仰的神，都是很难以接受的。

“不应该是一个花胡子老头吗？”尽管二宫觉得这个姿势有点羞耻，但是却没有力气来抵抗对方，顺从的打开双腿之后才发现自己刚刚觉得奇怪的源头是来自哪里。

“啧，年轻的时候觉得有胡子可能看上去更可信一点，现在我觉得还是这副样子看上去更帅一些——尤其是在献祭礼上，至少我想让你喜欢上我。”

“长这么帅的流氓有什么用？”说句实话，二宫觉得这个自称为“神”的家伙一点都不可信，他们所信仰的，全知全能的神，竟然就是这么个猴急想要操小男生的流——“痛！”二宫大叫道，他的想法被突然的电流打断，而且是来自那处隐秘的地方，娇嫩的细肉根本没有经受过这样的刺激，激得二宫几乎要哭了出来。

“如果你还不相信的话我还有别的办法证明，不过不知道你受得住受不住了。”

“果然是流氓——啊……”这次的刺激来自更深的地方，肠肉更加细嫩，带来的痛感也更加尖锐，但在痛感之中还夹杂着另外一种难以言喻的快感，一并如实地顺着神经传达到了二宫的大脑之中。

“fufufu，小家伙还挺敏感的，是不是爽到了？”

“你他妈……”二宫条件反射般还想继续骂道，但看着对方深不见底的漆黑瞳孔的时候却又一下子不敢继续骂道，最后那几句脏话变成没有意义的哼哼，如果只是用听的，那谁也听不出来他到底在说些什么。

只是对方不是别的人，而是他们所信奉的神：“我能读心的，你最好小心点。”

二宫连忙收起自己的小心思，继续问着对方他心中成堆的问题：“你说要我给你生……孩子？你是认真的？”

“不是孩子，而是下一任的圣父。”对方这样纠正他道。

“甭管生的是个什么东西吧，但是兄弟你看明白了，生孩子的话你是不是找错人了？”

“这次他们的准备工作做得不错，”对方笑嘻嘻地说道，随后又严肃起来回答二宫刚刚的问题，“你别忘了，我是神，如果我想让你为我诞下孩子的话就一定会有办法的。”

“所以说是个……痛……”二宫几乎是习惯性地想要吐槽对方，不过对方却是用了自己的办法让二宫闭上了嘴。

“小处男，还是闭上嘴乖乖的享受吧。”

“接下来才刚刚到献祭礼的高潮呢。”

尽管二宫在努力控制着自己的思绪，却还是不自主地在心里骂着这究竟是个什么破教，所信奉的神竟然是这种老色坯——不过好在是长得比较帅的那一种。

可就像那个自称为“神”的家伙所说的那样，作为教会抚养大的孩子，二宫在情事上干净的就是一张白纸，可他就像是第一次吃到糖果的小朋友一般，随即便沉溺进这个甜蜜的陷阱中来。

二宫的后穴已经被人好好开拓过，柔软而又湿润的肠壁紧致地吸附在对方的性器之上，初经人事的兴奋使得肠肉在细微地颤抖着，像是在吮吸一般渴求着对方的深入。尽管二宫没有经历过这样的事情，但他是神所选中的孩子，他们的身体的契合便是一种必然。

他们在那个被称作圣坛的地方上翻云覆雨，二宫的身体根本不受控制地开始流出液体，晶莹的液体填满其上每一处文字的凹痕，再顺着上面繁复的花纹流淌而下，仿佛在亵渎神谕，但却又是对于深最为虔诚的信仰——尽管他并不相信神的存在，但是他的身体已经成为了神的所有物，承受着对方的一次次冲撞，却不知这算不算来自神最为原始的祝福。

二宫觉得也许对方已经完完全全的控制住他的身体，他浑身上下的每一处就肉都已经不再受自己的控制，只能任凭对方地摆弄，带给两个人更加无上的快乐。他的腿缠在对方精瘦的腰上，像是不知满足一般夹住对方，让对方的一次次冲撞变得更加有力，而他的手却也不自觉地拦住对方的脖颈上，明明看上去十分纤瘦，却只有在摸上去的时候才发现对方身上的竟然有如此紧致的肌肉，肩胛骨上的肌肉成为了最好的缓冲，免得二宫被他的肩胛骨所伤。

一次次地进出，一次次地碾过二宫的敏感点，带给他最为极致的快感，却也同样是来自神最为残忍的惩罚——二宫的性器早已勃起，但却没有得到任何的照顾，只是随着两个人的动作在对方的身体上留下淫靡的痕迹，他的大脑早就高潮过很多次，可唯有他作为男性的性器官，迟迟得不到那最后的快乐。长时间勃起的物什已经涨成可怖的青紫色，二宫不知道要怎么解决，也不被允许自己用手去解决，他的手还是这样半强迫地挂在相叶的身上，承受着对方冲撞的同时，却也终于忍不住像是受了气的小猫一样低声抽泣起来。

“难受……帮帮我……帮……帮帮我……”

“真的只让你舒服的话又怎么能被称作是献祭礼呢。”神小着这样说道，动作却是更温柔了些，努力让自己的性器进入到更深的地方，也不忍再这样欺负这个小家伙，几次进出之后如数射进了二宫的身体之中。

“乖孩子，现在你可以休息了。”尽管这样，二宫却还像是之前那样环抱着对方，像是小动物一样挂在对方的身上不肯撒手。小家伙吃足了糖，之前困乏的感觉一下子又浮现了上来，吧唧着嘴就这样睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

下

二宫和也怀孕了，尽管他仍旧是男儿身，但是一天天涨起的肚子无疑是在昭告着他已经怀孕的事实。男性怀孕，这自然是前所未闻的事情，可二宫却又是近几十年来唯一一个真正受孕的祭品，尽管众人在私下里骂的难听，但表面工夫却不敢怠慢，见到二宫的时候仍旧要毕恭毕敬地行礼以示尊敬。

二宫并不在意这些，哪怕他的身份已经发生了巨大改变他也完全不会放在心上，唯一折磨他的只有身体上的痛苦。平日教会对待他们这种孩子并不上心，这也导致了二宫的身材格外娇小，尽管现在好吃好喝地供着，但却也只有他的肚子在日益变大，其他的地方却仍旧保持着原来纤细的模样，让人忍不住担心他的细胳膊细腿到底能不能支撑住他的身子。

可这样的担心也只限于他肚子里的孩子，对于二宫和也本身，人们并没有显露出太多的关心，甚至无视掉了他日益变差的状态，仍旧坚持让他作为“被神所眷顾的孩子”出席每天的祷告仪式。

今时今日的二宫再出席祷告仪式的时候也不能像往日那样，穿着自己的破背心站在教堂的一角，心不在焉地跟着圣父去念那些奇怪的祷文，眼下，他每天需要换上反复华丽的服装，站在教堂的正中央，在千百人的注视之下唱诵祷文，去祝福这些冷漠的陌生人。

二宫觉得这样的仪式十分好笑，他甚至尝试在唱诵祷文的时候心里偷偷说着圣父的坏话，他不知道那个自称全知全能的家伙到底有没有听到自己的心声——不过好在他和圣父都没有被晴天霹雳的响雷劈死，他只能猜测大约是那个家伙并不在意这些事情罢了。

“谁说我不在意这些事情了。”在一日晚祷结束的时候，那个自称为神的家伙出现在了二宫的房间中，现在他的房间也不像是往常那样昏暗阴冷，只不过在这张巨大的席梦思床垫上二宫却仍旧睡不踏实。

“那你不显灵，就说不劈死谁也得给点惩罚吧。”二宫径直躺在了自己的大床上，却并没有去脱下那些恼人的装饰品。

“什么惩罚？”对方这样问道。

“比如因为我的大不敬所以断手断脚之类的。”尽管主语是自己，二宫却也没有丝毫的心慈手软。

“你一直状告圣父的错，为什么要惩罚你？”

“这都无所谓了，总之还是要发生点什么好，我现在被关在这个破笼子里快要被憋屈死了。”二宫挥着双手，把仆从铺整齐的床铺给完全搞乱。

“不过如果你这么希望的话，我也不好完全无视你的请求不是吗？”

他一边这样说着，一边把手顺着二宫身上的圣袍下摆伸了进去，没有收到任何阻碍地就直接碰触到了二宫的性器，却故意无视掉小家伙的颤抖，而是抚摸在了对方完全长大的肚子上面，轻轻摩擦，动作轻柔地仿佛不掺杂任何欲望一般，不过看着二宫时眼神中的欲望却是把他真正的心思暴露无遗。

“不是你真他妈流氓，每次来都是想着这档子事。”二宫抬脚踢他，不过在肚子的影响下他的动作更像是翻肚皮的猫咪一般，胡乱挥动着爪子，与其说是拒绝，不如说更像是勾引一些。

“是你勾引我。”对方毫不讲理地这样说道，“谁叫你圣袍底下什么都没穿，我根本听不进去你的祷告。”

二宫一时无言，却是给了对方更多的机会把手往上探去，挑逗着他敏感的乳头的同时，把脸也一并埋在对方的身上，在凸起的肚皮和微微隆起的胸部中间的那处沟壑之中，像是一个变态一样用力吸着二宫身上的味道——是一种很淡的奶味，没有过分的甜腻，而是像他本人一样，有着一种若有若无的疏离感。

“妈的，里面不让穿东西还不是你这个流氓写的？”二宫的脑子又突然恢复工作，掐着对方脸颊上的肉这样吐槽道。

“被你发现了。”他这样说道，故意做出一副搞砸了的模样，确是直接把对方的圣袍直接撕开，让二宫把他完美的身体完全暴露了出来——他是这样相信的，无论是怀孕之前的二宫，还是现在孕味十足的人，他甚至都有点惊讶自己还做过这种勾人的小家伙，竟然能把他这个造物主的心思给完全勾走了。

二宫完全无法抗拒对方，那只好看的手抚摸过的每一个地方都变得格外舒服，怀孕带来的所有痛苦都被完全忘在脑后，只有一种无法形容的快感随着他的指尖渗入自己的皮肤，让他完全地沉溺其中。

“啧，这么想要吗？”那个人一边撸动着二宫的性器，一边调笑着问道，“不怕伤到孩子吗？”

“那是你的问题。”二宫漫不在意地说着，微眯着眼享受对方带给他的快感，不是那种射精前一秒的高潮，而是一种源自心底的舒服与享受。

“这倒是。”他笑着回复着，像是被吸引了一般轻轻吻上了二宫的唇——这是他们两个人之间的第一个吻，没有第一次做爱时的那种虔诚，也没有那种疯狂的情欲，而是两个人完完全全被对方吸引之后的一个温柔而又绵长的吻。

待完成扩张之后，他扶着二宫的身子，让他坐在自己的跨上，支持着对方的身体，引导着他一点点地把他的性器吞下。二宫在这方面没有什么经验，又加上怀有身孕，他希望可以让二宫自己掌握节奏，尽他可能地不去伤到对方。

二宫的手像是两个小爪子一样扶在他的胸膛上，也不知是害怕用力伤到他，还是两只精细的小胳膊根本吃不上力，却是完全支撑不住自己的身体，用后穴把性器吞下之后便只能趴伏在他的胸膛上，像是小动物一般喘着粗气，小声说着自己已经不行了。

他轻轻拍了拍二宫的屁股，却也不忍心用力，抱着对方让他平躺下之后，轻轻吻了吻对方隆起的肚皮之后，开始慢慢地活动着自己的腰身。

“受……受不了了……”二宫继续胡乱挥舞着自己的小腿，虽然嘴上这样拒绝，但却出于本能地夹住对方的身体，把他往自己的身边拉来。

“小骗子。”他这样笑着说道，小家伙真的是嘴上拒绝但是身体很诚实，柔软的后穴像是不知满足一般吮吸着他的性器，似乎想要留住他在他的身体之中。

“你……你才是……”二宫大约也不知道自己在说些什么，只是胡乱说些东西来配合着对方，眼下他的手不用支撑自己的身体，却是无处安放地搂住对方的身体，拉过他来交换亲吻，又或者胡乱亲着对方的皮肤，从眼睑再到眉头，偶尔吻一吻对方的耳廓，仿佛想用自己的唇齿来确认对方的相貌一般，把细密的吻落在了对方的身上。

他无视掉像是小猫一样的二宫，专注于挺动着自己的腰肢，却是小心不要伤到二宫的身子。他不得不说哪怕是现在这样有点失衡的二宫的身体，对于他而言还是一样的美妙，尺寸不俗的性器已经发泄过一次，现在虽然还是处于勃起的状态，不过却被硕大的肚子所遮挡住，没有直接看到的那种视觉冲击力，反倒有一种看不真切的美。除去肚子上有些赘肉，二宫的四肢却是近似病态一样的细瘦，这种失衡的状态却有一种易碎的美，让人想要捧在手心里宠，却又忍不住想要弄坏他。

而他就是保持着这样的平衡来继续这场性爱，他不知道自己为什么要对一个“祭品”如此伤心，哪怕是这次不小心真的让二宫流产，也没有人敢来责备他，只不过是他自己的良知不自觉地开始保护对方。

这场性爱虽然并没有激情四射，不过却是在一种很慢的节奏中让两个人找到了快感与安全的平衡，他抱拥着二宫达到了高潮，巨大的肚子让他们二人之间产生了一些奇妙的距离，不过却丝毫不影响两个人的身体的交融。

“小家伙，卸了货会给你好看的。”


End file.
